


páginas virando

by r0bots



Category: Marianne - Fandom, Marianne - Netflix
Genre: F/F, como eu queria q os episodios tivessem sido, ou seja, queria q fossem mais GAY
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0bots/pseuds/r0bots
Summary: Emma tenta entender seus sentimentos por Camille entre pesadelos de sonhos e pesadelos da vida real.





	páginas virando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minha namorada por aguentar ver coisa de terror comigo msm morrendo de medo kk te amo jowjow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=minha+namorada+por+aguentar+ver+coisa+de+terror+comigo+msm+morrendo+de+medo+kk+te+amo+jowjow).

Emma se lembra de ter fantasiado com isso antes — algumas vezes —ou talvez, muitas — dormir com Camille.

Primeiro a convidaria para sair.

Nada de negócios, apenas um encontro entre duas mulheres adultas que gostam da companhia uma da outra, e, _juro_ _por_ _Deus_, _Camille_, _se_ _tu_ _aparecer_ _com_ _a_ _porra_ _do_ _tablet_ _na_ mão _eu_, _sinceramente_, _desisto_.

Talvez Camille enfim admitisse gostar dos champanhes caros que Emma compra para impressiona-la toda vez que jantam juntos. Talvez Emma ficasse bêbada apesar de sua resistência absurda ao álcool, e Camille bebesse um pouco além — só um pouco mesmo — do que seu profissionalismo a permite. O suficiente para deixar os dedos formigando e a língua com vontade de deixar coisas escaparem; coisas, que, se Emma tivesse sorte, envolveriam palavreados e segredos e um _sim, Emma, posso te acompanhar até em casa_.

Talvez Emma a beijasse na porta, e Camille retribuísse.

Talvez deixariam um rastro de roupas jogadas no chão no caminho até a cama, como nos filmes que Emma tanto faz graça por serem irreais. E dormissem juntas, abraçadas e nuas e Emma ofegante de adrenalina e euforia por finalmente chegar ao topo do mundo.

Nada comparado a isto.

Casa dos pais. Luz do farol iluminando em flashes o quarto escuro e empoeirado que não via alma viva há anos. Camille no colchonete à beira de sua cama, fora de seu campo de visão.

Emma encarando o teto que a encarou de volta todos os anos de sua infância em Elder. Tudo parece velho demais, distante demais. — Camille? — Como um sonho que nos lembramos ter sonhado e que contamos aos amigos como “um sonho muito real que eu tive” — Está acordada? — mas os detalhes se perdem.

Ruído de cobertas.

— Não consigo dormir.

— O farol é um incômodo mas com o tempo você se acostuma.

Nenhuma das duas comenta o motivo real da insônia, que nada tem a ver com o farol. Emma se vira na cama e avista Camille rígida no colchonete, olhos abertos a encarando de volta e lábios que se movem no quase-escuro para dizer um — Vai ficar tudo bem.

É um dos raros momentos que vê Camille sem óculos. Emma toma notas do formato de seu rosto. Desejo verdadeiro: traçá-lo com a ponta dos dedos. Medo de assustar Camille. Medo de se render às pálpebras que já pesam à essa altura da madrugada.

— Você já foi à uma festa do pijama? — talvez conversas as manterão acordadas.

Camille contempla a pergunta por um tempo. — Quando eu era criança, minha prima costumava dormir na minha casa com alguma frequência. A gente tinha a mesma idade. Ela dormia no meu quarto e a gente fazia cabaninhas de lençol e conversávamos sobre coisas idiotas até meu pai gritar do quarto ao lado pra gente calar a boca e dormir. Não sei se conta como festa do pijama porque nunca foi nada _oficial_, sabe? Geralmente, a gente nem usava pijama. Dormíamos com a roupa suja que usamos o dia todo, para o horror de minha mãe.

Emma imagina a versão criança de Camille, correndo suja pela casa e fazendo asneiras. O pensamento expulsa, por uns momentos, a sensação horrível de que algo está à espreita no canto do quarto. É bom ouvir alguém falar, e Camille pode ser bem tagarela se a deixarem ser.

— Então quer dizer que Camillinha dormia suja e dava trabalho pros pais? Algo que eu não esperava.

— Sei que deve difícil de acreditar,mas não sou e nunca fui a filha perfeita — Camille usa sua voz de negócios, mas há um tom de deboche muito sutil que só Emma consegue detectar.

— Sinto que estamos a beira de entrar numa conversa sobre problemas familiares. Não sou a melhor pessoa para falar sobre isso.

— Você ainda não contou sobre suas experiências com festas do pijama.

— Verdade.

Camille se vira para deitar de lado e ver Emma melhor. Emma, que não queria estar vendo Camille de cima neste momento, se aproxima mais da beirada da cama.

— Uma vez, fui dormir na casa de uma amiga da escola. Aurore. A gente tinha uns dezesseis anos. Meus pais só deixaram pois garantimos que nenhum garoto estaria lá, mas era mentira. A gangue toda foi. Seby levou bebidas e então enchemos a cara e falamos todo o tipo de merda possível até que todo mundo caiu no sono lá pelas cinco e poucas da manhã. Quero dizer, todo mundo, menos Aurore e eu.

A luz do farol clareia o rosto de Camille por dois breves segundo, seus lábios relaxados, entreabertos nas sombras. Emma continua a história.

— Estávamos deitadas uma do lado da outra. Em algum momento eu havia fechado os olhos, tentando atrair o sono. Abri os olhos e ela estava lá, olhando pra mim, olhando pra minha boca.

“Não pensei muito quando estendi a mão e toquei em seu rosto.

Não dissemos nada.

Deslizei o dedo indicador sobre os traços de seu rosto e parei em seus lábios. Ela olhava para minha boca quando espelhou meus movimentos.

Ficamos um tempo com os dedos parados sobre os lábios uma da outra. Esperando.“

Luz do farol. Camille engolindo seco.

— Eu dei permissão primeiro. Abrindo os lábios para que Aurore enfiasse os dedos em minha boca. Chupei seus dedos devagar com a obscenidade pura de uma adolescente que não sabe que caralhos está fazendo.

Luz do farol. Camille rindo.

— E então?

— E então foi essa minha primeira experiência com uma garota. Não nos beijamos nem nada. Apenas uma sessão sedutora de chupar dedos. Nunca mais falamos sobre isso.

— Incrível.

Emma percebe que seu braço direito deslizara para fora da cama. Se esticasse um pouco poderia tocar o rosto de Camille.

— Lembro de querer abraça-la para dormir.

— Você não tem cara de quem gosta de dormir abraçada com alguém.

— Geralmente não gosto, mas é bom sentir alguém por perto na hora de dormir. Me ajuda a afastar o medo de pesadelos.

Luz do farol. Silêncio. Pálpebras pesadas fechando. . . Fechando. . .

ABRINDO.

Emma encontra o colchonete vazio ao pé da cama. Estômago afundando. Ruído de cobertas e calor de uma mão tocando seu ombro.

— Camille? — Voz tremendo. Corpo tremendo. Emma se vira com a lentidão de mil anos se arrastando, o coração batendo em seus ouvidos enquanto a silhueta escura de Camille entra em seu campo de visão. Cabelos, orelha, olhos e nariz e boca, e então Camille inteira à sua frente, e seu estômago para de afundar e o coração volta a bater em ritmo aceitável.

Camille desliza a mão de seu ombro até seu pescoço, e então até seu queixo e para dois dedos sob seus lábios. Emma espelha seus movimentos.

É Camille quem dá permissão primeiro. Abrindo os lábios para que Emma enfie os dedos em sua boca. Camille chupa seus dedos devagar, e é a coisa mais obscena que Emma já viu na vida.

— Camille. . . — o nome sai como um gemido, e a respiração de Emma erra uns compassos quando Camille abre a boca para comportar mais dedos em sua cena absurda. — Camille. . . — e os gemidos se tornam clamores numa progressão rápida demais para Emma processar. Camille lambendo seus dedos, e então cravando dentes afiados em seus dedos e sorrindo, — CAMILLE — e então não era mais Camille. Emma dá o último grito antes que a boca diabólica arranque sua mão fora, sangue jorrando e pintando tudo de vermelho. ESCREVA. Emma gritando e ouvindo gritos tão antigos quanto o firmamento. ESCREVA.

Emma acorda com a luz do farol no rosto, o corpo ainda paralisado pelo pesadelo. — É só um sonho, é só um sonho.

O colchonete está vazio ao pé de sua cama.

— Camille?

Encontra Camille em estado de choque no corredor. Camille de verdade, que não merecia estar passando por nada disso.

Culpa.

Páginas virando.

**Author's Note:**

> Não faço ideia se vou continuar com essa fic, mas se eu continuar a narrativa vai seguindo a ordem cronológica da série como se fossem “cenas não mostradas”. 🤙🏽 Ai sei lá sabe eu fiquei apavorada com Marianne mas também vendi minha alma pra essa ship no primeiro episódio, eu apenas >precisava< escrever algo sobre essas duas.   
E pra não perder o costume: Victoire Du Bois se você está lendo isso, por favor, coma meu cu.


End file.
